


5 Times Trixie Hugged the Devil and One Time He Actually Hugged Her

by FBIEpidemic



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, He can only pretend to hate the little child for so long, He really does love the minx, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIEpidemic/pseuds/FBIEpidemic
Summary: Trixie is a little minx but Lucifer feels equally as vulnerable around her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally a week into the Lucifer fandom and can I say you guys are by far one of the best fandoms ever? Like you guys are lovely.

“The president of Mars?” 

The detective had been particularly clear that his usual antics would not be tolerated today. They had been briefing for the last month on the things that today could have and things that if today did have she’d have him killed off in the middle of the night by one of his stripper friends. And as lovely as the idea is to play a trick or have some fun, he’s not much for being taken out by a stripper.

So when the detective told him of her daughter’s latest infatuation with Mars and being its political leader, he was flabbergasted, to say the least. “Detective,” Lucifer asks softly,” is your offspring broken?”

Chloe sighs heavily, perhaps letting Trixie invite Lucifer to her birthday party wasn’t a good idea. “No!” She digs her palm into her head,” Lucifer, listen. She’s a child, they are intrigued by odd things. So, just, please… don’t be yourself at the party. Be nice… please.”

Last time the detective asked him to be anyone but himself, he chose to be Dan. Now, he’s not entirely sure who he’s supposed to be. Who would Trixie want him to be?

Maze perhaps. Trixie enjoys the demon's antics. The way they bond is most obscure. Maze gives Trixie things that she wants all the while providing entertainment. However, Maze wouldn’t hesitate to slash his throat if she caught on to his rouse.

Dan is futile. He doesn’t want to be the minx’s father and most certainly doesn't want to be detective douche, again.

Ella… He could… Maybe… No. 

Who does that leave?

Him. That leaves him.

“Lucifer!”

The detective’s child crashes into his legs. 

He can practically hear Dan rolling his eyes as he asks,” why is he here?”

Trixie doesn’t hear the emotion in her father’s voice, instead, she smiles up at him. Showing off tiny white teeth,” he’s my best friend, daddy! He had to be here!”

For the first time since their encounter with one another, Lucifer allows Trixie to take him by the hand and lead him to the detective. “Well, Detective Douche, you heard the child. I am her best friend.”

Chloe sighs but to say she was expecting anything less from him would be a lie. “You can just give the present to Trixie whenever you like, Lucifer, everyone else already gave them to her.” She nods towards the poorly wrapped gift in his hand. 

“Oh yes, this.” He pushes the gift into Trixie’s chest, walking away from the small child with nothing more than a second glance. “Happy… celebration of… of-of your birth.”

Trixie takes the package away from the room, just as she had with all the other presents. Meticulously she undoes it’s poorly constructed sides, pulling away Christmas paper. Lucifer is odd, Trixie has known this for a long time but a birthday present wrapped in Christmas presents- brilliant!

“Lucifer it’s great!” She barrels back into the kitchen where the rest of her odd family is gathered and flings her body into Lucifer’s unprepared arms. “Mommy!” She climbs up Lucifer’s lap, ignoring his obvious protest. “Mommy, look! Lucifer really made me the President of mars!”

In her hands, she holds up a keychain, one made by the same funeral director who forged so many other identities, with her photo and title donning her the president of mars. Affiliated by none other than fake NASA, not that Trixie needs to know that. In her other hand, a handful of little green men. Her Martians.

“Well remember to thank Lucifer,” Chloe reminds her daughter with a soft smile. 

Trixie turns abruptly, throwing two hands around his neck. 

Lucifer lifts his hands, uncertain as to what to do and he doesn’t really want to hug her back. At least, he doesn’t think he wants to.

Trixie gives his neck a tight squeeze,” Lucifer, you’re supposed to hug me back.”

So he puts a hand on her back giving it a soft pat. 

“Thank you so much, Lucifer!”

He nods, still unsure of what it is he’s supposed to do. “Right. Right, well, you’re welcome child.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where is he?”

The track star and the student shake their heads. Neither looking her in the eyes nor looking up from the ground. 

Her heart sinks. “Lucifer! Lucifer!” She runs harder, eyes searching the ground harder praying that he’s at least outside the building. That he managed to save a little bit of himself. 

“Detective.” He rasps, he’d managed to get out of the building and to pull himself upright against the railing just outside the building. Everything would have been fine but she was too quick. She came back before he could clear the room. Lung fulls of the toxin and he knew that blurring in his vision was not good. 

She’s by his side in a flash, lifting his head in her hand bringing his gaze up to hers. “Hey now,” she reprimands softly as his eyes start to drift shut. “None of that, keep them open.”

He nods, leaving her unsure if he’s going to listen to her for once in his life or if he simply understands. However, his eyes begin to roll, he’s losing this silent battle, but he fights a little harder. He jerks as he battles to keep his eyes on her, to remain there, and in return, she cups his cheek ever so gently. Her thumb running along the gruff hair on his jaw. 

He trembles as his breathing grow more scarce. As his shoulders lift with each shuddering gasp she holds him closer, hugging him tighter to her own body as his own weakens. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” He panics when she moves away when the detective’s warm hands are replaced by cold, hard hands pulling and hurting him. “I’m right here.” He can’t place her voice and another moment of panic sweeps over him as he loses consciousness one final time. 

 

He’s warm. His chest… There is a pressure, not a dangerous one, but as if a small animal had curled on to the curve of his ribs. Whatever it is, it is soft and smells of oversweetened cherries. It breathes in time with him.

“Lucifer,” something moves near his right hand. Snaking up his arm, he attempts to jerk away, to make it move but it calls his name again. “Lucifer,” he recognizes her voice, it lures him so gently.

The hands move through his hair, soft and warm. 

“D-Detective?” The room is too white, too bright but his eyes are not drawn to the walls but the ink like hair splayed out across his chest. Hair that belongs to someone small, someone he knows. “Tri-Trix-Trixie?”

The small body does not move but Chloe speaks for her,” we’re here. Don’t worry.” She runs her finger along his hand, consummating her availability. “Everything’s okay now, you’re okay.” He’s unphased by her calming words, his eyes drawn to Trixie. She has both arms wrapped snug around his chest. She was afraid of losing him.

“Shh,” the detective soothes. “It’s okay. Go back to sleep. You’ll be better when you wake up.”

He believes her. There is no good reason for him too, nothing any different in her tone than usual but there are arms wrapped around him and the sweet promise of sleep is luring him down. 

So, he sleeps safe in the arms of the youngest Decker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of the... of the everything! You're all so amazing!!

The detective has a date, whom it may be with, she hasn’t entrusted that information to him. Given the reason why it makes sense. If she tells Lucifer, Lucifer might tell Dan, and Dan is who she’s trying to keep it from.

“In bed early,” Chloe says leaning around Lucifer to point a finger at her daughter, making it clear she means business. “And you,” she directs the finger to Lucifer,” please feed her the pizza bites in the oven and no ‘adult’ movies.” She looks at them both, seriously doubting her partner’s ability to abide by these things with her daughter around. “Okay?”

Trixie gives her mother one final wave before tearing off down the hall, calling for Lucifer as she goes.

“Right, well,” he waves her out the door. “I give you my word and my wor-”

“-is your bond, right. I know.” She glances back once more before Lucifer shuts the door. Giving her nothing to reassure herself with, not even the happy scream of Trixie as she moves.

Behind the closed door, Lucifer lets out a thunderous bellow making Trixie shriek with joy. She runs faster, praying that her short legs can get her to her bedroom to her trunk of toys before Lucifer tackles her. No such luck. He barrels into her, wrapping his thin frame around her as they hit the floor with a thud and rattle of glass and vases. 

“Luuucifer!” She screeches, fighting her way onto his chest, her legs wrapping around him. She tries with no avail to stay in that position and she’s quickly thrown over his shoulder, regardless of her shouts to stop him.

He walks, unphased by her wiggling body, towards the kitchen. “Tsk, tsk, little minx. We have delectable tiny pizzas in the oven that require our most dire attention.” With his usual grace, he pulls the pizza bites out of the oven with never once almost dropping Trixie, the pizza bites, or almost burning them. 

“Lu-” before she can ask, ranch is being dumped on to her plate. “Can-” once again, he’s ready before she asks as he slides a Capri Sun across the table, the straw already poked through. “Thank you!”

They seat together, passing juice pouches and pizza bites to one another without much of a second glance or words spoken… that is until the last pizza bite remains claimed by them both.

“I’m larger and hungrier.”

“I’ll tell my mommy.”

“Perhaps, I’ll tell her first.”

Trixie freezes, unsure of how to counter that. “Fine,” she crosses her arms,” but, I get to pick the movie and you have to let me lay beside you for… ten minutes.”

He squints at her, rolling her proposal around in his head until he realizes that he really wants that pizza bite and he’s spent ten minutes doing far worse. So he agrees,” okay. We have a deal.” And no deal is complete without a handshake so that’s the very thing they do, even if it means Lucifer has to wipe ranch off the side of his fingers after.

“Very well.”

 

 

They watch some Disney movie about a small girl and a little beast called Stitch. Well, they put it on but neither watched it. As soon as she was done with arguing with him about the movie she picked, she’s fast asleep. He tried to stay up, to keep awake until his ten minutes was up but he was snoring alongside her at the six-minute mark. 

The movie played on, the muffled movie casting light over their slumbering forms. 

“Luc-” the detective is in the hall when she sees them. Her heart swells in a way that she hasn’t got the words to describe. She had loved Dan, she still does but not the way a wife would, and as much as the new Lt. excites her with his alluring personality, she still can’t shake Lucifer. 

She stands over the couch, giving in to the temptation of running a hand through Lucifer’s sleep riddled hair. He’s a mystery to her in a way that makes almost no sense. She understands him profoundly and yet can be so… so misunderstood. It is what draws her to him. Need she does not mention how good he is with Trixie? 

Even now, as he sleeps, his arm is loosely wrapped around her back keeping her safe against his side as she sleeps. Both of her tiny arms wrapped around his hips.

Knowing better than to wake them, she covers them both in a blanket as best as she can. As she tucks the blanket around Trixie’s legs, she stirs just in the slightest. She wiggles, moving her head until she finds another comfortable position. Chloe almost thinks she’s fallen asleep again but she cracks an eye open,” mommy?”

Chloe smiles and bends down, swooping stray hairs from her daughters face. “Hey, monkey. Did you and Lucifer have fun?”

Trixie gives her a small nod, smiling,” yeah. I let Lucifer have the last pizza bite for a ten-minute hug.” She smiles proudly at her mother,” I knew he’d fall asleep before the ten minutes!”

Lucifer doesn’t stir at Trixie’s words but more at the fact that her back moves. He grumbles something in his sleep, jerks his head, and moves his arm, wrapping it around Trixie better.

“You gonna stay out here, Monkey, or do you want me to wake up Lucifer?” Chloe smiles as Trixie immediately shakes her head. Not even thinking about her answer. The moment the two of them meet each other, they hit it off and, although she can’t understand it at times, they are the best of friends. It’s why Trixie and Lucifer have a verbal bond that he will teach her how to drive. 

“No.” Trixie grips Lucifer pants in her tiny fist, holding herself there in case her mother might decide to move her anyways,” I don’t want Lucifer to be alone out here.” Trixie then adds softly, as her eyes begin to drift shut,” he’s ‘fraid of the dark.”

Of course, Chloe knows this isn’t true. Trixie is, however, very much afraid of the dark. It doesn’t really matter though, so Chloe just smiles and kisses her daughter’s head. “Okay Monkey, I’m in my bedroom if you or Lucifer need me. Okay?”

She doesn’t get an answer and that’s okay because as she watches the two of them sleep she knows that if the world went mad as they slept tonight there is nothing in this world that would tear those two apart.


	4. Chapter 4

He leans against the ruins of his piano, ignoring the faint moan of the wood as he does so. He remains in that position, head tilted back, arm propped up on a bent knee, with a tumbler of amber liquid turning with every flick of his wrist. 

He deserves this, he reminds himself as his ribs ache. Someone must be punished for Uriel’s death and he knows, better than anyone else that, that he is the guilty party. He deserves whatever happens.

So he starts fights, ones he knows nor hopes to win. His total is four, after the last, he wasn’t able to get his feet under him again. He had hoped for exactly that when he flirted with the biker's wife. 

“Lucifer?” He could pick out the voice in any crowd but the terrified tremble is new, something he’d never heard come from her. She lives vicariously and her fears are rare and simple. 

He leans his head towards her,” child, why are you here?”

She comes from around the mass of broken instrument, taken in his haggard appearance for a long moment. He studies her, as well.

She’s in pajamas are a soft purple and pink, an appropriate look for a child of her age. Yet, her concerned look is beyond her age. He wonders if he’s hurting her too, the same way he hurts her mother and his brother.

“Mommy wouldn’t let me come to see you earlier so I came after she went to bed.” She works her way over the mess of the grand piano, coming to stand by his thigh. “Can I sit with you?”

He gives her a small nod but turns away from her. 

She settles against him, closer than he thought she would sit but he finds it strangely pleasant. After she wiggles around, getting comfortable, she leans her body against his. “I’m sorry your brother died.”

He pulls his glass to his lips, letting the burning liquid run down his throat. “Me too.” He glances down and watches her roll the ruined fabric of his suit between her fingers. 

“Mommy says that when someone dies, it’s really really sad.” She doesn’t stop her soothing rubbing,” when Mommy’s sad I hug her.”

Lucifer nods his head, following her logical approach to her problem. “I’m afraid most problems are not resolved by a hug.”

His answers upsets her. His voice is depleted of his usual upbeat, theatrical happiness. 

“Can I try, anyway?” She’s sitting back, looking up at him with hopeful ideas. He never verbally agrees but she still sees this flash of something glint in his eyes. So she leans forward, gentle of the wounds she can see and those she can not, and hugs him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, resting her head over his heart, and closing her eyes. “You’re my best friend, Lucifer. I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

He feels his shields crumble, shattering under the weight of everything he’s been through. 

They sit like this for an hour, locked in a one-sided embrace that he doesn't want to break. When her small voice speaks up, laden with a slumber she’s been fighting off. “Lucifer? Can I stay with you? You can just call Mommy and tell her I’m here.” She pauses a moment before adding,” I don’t want you to be alone.”

Tears swell into his eyes,” thank you, child.”

He shouldn’t feel this numb but it turns out all he needed was a small human to remind him what he needs to feel once again.


	5. THE TIME HE HUGGED HER

Trixie is fourteen now. She’s a lot like her seven-year-old self still, not that he would want to change that. What fun would he get into if she was no longer willing to sit in his lap while he allows her to drive precariously to the store to obtain chocolate cake? She has grown in a sense that he doesn’t always see. 

Her curiosity burns like the brightest stars, it amazes him. She’s as sharp as a tac, not always in a conventional sense. She can pick through a puzzle, spot imperfections, banter with a sharp tongue, and entertain in a manner he’s proud of. He may not be a blood relative or even a stepdad but he’s always been there. So he’s had his own effects on her. He likes to claim her sharp wit and with some of the things she says, they let him.

“Mom?” Trixie glances at her mother then back to the floor her eyes float. They both recognize this as something being wrong. She’s too full of life, too proud to avoid eye contact. Afterall, he had been the one to prop her chin up on more than one occasion and tell her that she’s has nothing to be ashamed of and even if she does, you don’t let others see that. “I...uh… I want…”

Lucifer looks up from his coffee, the detective and her minx of a daughter have taken his most destructive tendencies over the years and so he’s left with drinking far too much coffee as his only option. He quickly glances at the detective before giving Trixie a questioning look,” have you done something that’s going to make your mother cross?”

She shakes her head quickly but sneaks a glance at Lucifer and he lets out a sigh. 

“Something to make me mad,” he grunts after his observation, setting his coffee onto the counter with a soft tap. “As much as I doubt that,” which is true because she’s never accomplished such a feat,” we’d both be wrong if I said I wasn’t interested.”

When Lucifer had moved in with them, Trixie was thrilled. She believed he was the devil from the moment he told her. She believes almost anything he says and as much as that upsets her father, even he can’t stay cross at the man. So as their bonds with one another grew, Lucifer started to become far more human with each year. 

When flu season comes, he will be undoubtedly crippled at least once by its bastardly hold. Each time he gets his hair cut, he points out more grey hair growing amongst the rest of the ink black. Alcohol affects him horribly as if his liver is getting back at him for the abuse it took his first five years on earth. His back aches on cold nights and his knees give nasty protest to standing too quickly. He’s aging, much to his horror. 

Yet, these years he’s spent by Chloe’s side, varying in his roles as more than just a consultant for the LAPD or the owner of LAX, have been the best yet. 

And nothing Trixie could say or do could ever change that, even if the pre-teen believes so.

“I don’t…” she bites her lip and takes a deep breath. She pulls her eyes up, meeting his and feeling comfortable for the first time since the idea came to mind. Of course he not going to be mad. “Well, do you know anything about Icarus?”

The greeks were interesting, to say the least. He found their mentality his favorite of almost all the generations he had lived through, the only one he thought as clever is the blossoming one he’s watching grow up now, right alongside Trixie. Where the Greeks came up with exuberant tails of men shouldering the weight of the world and women being burned for being more fetching than a God, well, he just likes Trixie’s generation for their mentality. They’re a broken group of youth but they’re accepting and hard working. 

He likes them because they remind them of himself. They too are close to a rebellion and he’ll be damned if they fall the way he did. 

“The man in love with the sun,” Lucifer smiles fondly, thinking of the renditions of a tale as old as time. “Icarus with his wax wings, how could I forget something like that?” He had peeked over the original draft of the story. His valid point that waxwings could not withstand Icarus’ body weight went unnoticed. 

The greeks were a headstrong group of people. 

Trixie steals a glance at her mother,” we learned about him today in class. How he flew too close to the sun and the wax melted off of his wings.” Her hearts feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest,” how he was burned and then drowned.”

Lucifer nods his head, the greeks were way too keen on being overzealous with their stories. 

“Well, I realized something the more I thought about him and how he fell…” her eyes plead with him to connect the dots without her needing to actually say those words. 

They have a bond, one that she would like to think cannot be broken by a silly question like the ones she is hinting so poorly at but she can’t be too sure. 

“Oh!” His eyes expand and he shakes his head, a small smile jerking at the corner of his lips. The smirk is gone in a whisp as if it was never there. “You want to know if a burned like Icarus.” He leans forward, away from the counter and his coffee but closer to her. “You’ve seen my face, my true face, you’re a perceptive child, you already know the answer. Why ask?”

She had seen the angry red of his true flesh but when she was younger. Even if he trust her mother, loves her even, he refuses to show his face when it is unnecessary. When he showed her the first time, he had thought her too young but she took it in stride. 

Which is why she question him now. She can only faintly recall his true flesh and when she first saw it, she had not thought his flesh was burnt. Instead, she assumed that he was just supposed to look scary because he’s, you know, the devil. As she got older, learned a little bit, or rather a lot, about the bible she put two and two together. 

She shakes her head, she’s not sure anymore. Well, that’s not true. She knows exactly why but she knew the answer so she’s just wasting their time. “I thought it was sad, what happened to Icarus. He just wanted to fly higher and when I thought about you…”

Chloe cuts in, mercifully speaking the words unspoken. “She was afraid of your pain.”

From the moment she got the full story, she’s felt cold. Icarus was in tremendous pain as he died and the only thing she could think of after reading the myth was Lucifer. How he probably felt the same thing.

It was unbearable to think that such a thing could occur to someone so larger than life. Someone so lively. 

Lucifer stands from his chair and walks over to her. She’s unsure of what he’s going to do but when his arms wrap around her, pulling her to his chest she sags with relief. She feels the scruff of his beard as he brings kisses the top of her head,” thank you.”

She’s not sure of what she’s being thanked for.

“Thank you for having the courage to ask me and thank you for… for fearing my pain.” He rubs her shoulders,” they don’t hurt anymore. Sometimes when it’s cold, there's some phantom pain but it’s nothing serious. So don’t worry about me, you hear?”

She nods her head, taking in the soothing heat he radiates as they stand frozen in the kitchen. Of all the hugs she’s delivered over the years and this might be the first one he initiated. 

“Good,” he kisses her head one more time, looking down at her for a moment before smiling. 

After she’s gone, crawled back to the comfort of her room. Chloe looks him over, smiling as he goes back to sipping his coffee thoughtfully. No matter how mad he seemed, in the beginning, she doesn’t think she could have chosen anyone else to help raise her kid and that’s a conclusion even Dan could agree with.

“Oh my,” Chloe snorts, hardly holding back with her hand. “I never noticed how tight she has you wrapped around her finger!”

Lucifer puts his mug down once again, shining Chloe with a mischievous smile all his own. “Shut up, you’re no better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment... or something? I don't want to sound demanding or anything


End file.
